omg8332fandomcom-20200213-history
Twilight Sparkle
Description You're on Ponychan. You know what a Twilight Sparkle looks like. Gawd, I need to hold your hand for everything. History Because I like making you read. Past ((Done In Character, covering span of time from Gala to OMG8332)) The little entity was so curious. Always wanted to know more. There was so much more to know. She's taken several glances back into Twilight's history, but now that time was had, Alice was taking deeper looks. Currently, she was looking at the day Twilight left Ponyville. Studies last only so long, and the reason that Twilight had been put there in the first place was to study friendship and the power it held. Celestia had finally decided at that point that it had been time for Twilight to move on and study something else. Leaving was a day of mixed feelings. Sad because she had become close friends with these people for years. Many of their moments together could outright be classified as adventures. There was also happiness, because she was about to do more with her life. She had promised to write. But as everypony knows, this Twilight is terrible at reading mail and responding to it promptly. This tenuous connection to her close friends never held. She got caught up in the Diplomatic Corps, dealing with connecting the nation to other races, interning with ambassadors themselves. On the bright side, this left you in Canterlot often. This would be a very good thing later. The Diplomatic Corps. Such a tenuous subject here. Mentioned many times, but never defined. It seems like a simple enough concept, when viewed from the outside. In a place where war has been left so far in the past, the concept of it became hard to grasp, concessions still needed to be reached. Furthermore, no matter how powerful the two sisters of night and day may be, they weren't untouchable. As learned before in this world, with the first conflict with the loe'athal, Gods can die all the same as people. It's just a much harder task to complete, the ramifications hard to spot. Even worse, the best kind of damage you can do to somepony is the kind done with a knife to the back. Squabbles over territories and resources still existed after all. The purpose of the Diplomatic Corp was multi-fold. One the surface was the actual diplomacy of it. The open, friendly kind that all nations pretended to carry out. The next component was public relations and propaganda. Always making everything look better in Equestria over places like Areal. It only gets darker the deeper you get into the hole. Below that was the networks of ponies that gathered and found information. The ponies that watched. The ones that granted Celestia and Luna their 'Omni-presence' that they otherwise lacked. The final layer was the spies, the saboteurs, and all the other things you might find in a spy novel. They weren't needed very much in Equestria. A legitimately happy population was not going to rebel any time soon. But against other nations who also played in the shadows to try and undermine her nation, it let her play the nice and benevolent leader while business was still done. How else, good sirs... Do you think they found Matthew? The Equestrian Army at its best was a police force, mostly there for show. They hadn't fought a real war since before Luna had even been banished. Twilight didn't get that deep. She only knew about their diplomatic actions. In truth, she had probably been one of the more successful of the mane 6 (Short of Fluttershy, in some ways) in this reality because of one factor: The concept of Friendship is Magic. This seems silly at first until it is better understood. The Element of Magic was empowered by friendships. The more, the stronger, the better and closer they were siphoned more energy into the Element itself and subsequently into Twilight. Twilight, in turn, knew who was genuinely her friend and who was just pretending. Knowing who you can trust is a powerful tool. She wasn't a lie detector. A friend can still tell lies. A enemy can tell a thousand truths and still mean something else. But those who were friends, those who actually formed that bond, were much more likely to stay loyal. With this aid at her side, she made powerful allies within the Corp. She was powerfully trusted because she hated those shadow games of power behind the curtains and yet could deftly defend against them. That didn't mean she didn't continue her own studies. What good is magic if you don't use it. But the Corp was more like a day job. Studies were still her hobby. Her days were filled with parrying the Courts, her nights full of refining her knowledge of magical theories. It was almost always theory and science. Most of her practical spells were learned recently in light of recent events. She was glad to have stuck to the hobby. Had she not, she would never run into Trixie again, in that library. It had only been a few nights... But they seemed to click together those nights. It had even taken less time for them to do so again when they met again in Ponyville. When Twilight learned of those events, the destruction by the cave in, she took indefinite leave from the Corp. She had plied her contacts. Then she came to help rebuild. Initially, that's all she thought would end up happening, but only upon arriving did she realize just how bad things had gotten. Learning that things might get worse before they got better with the Nexus constantly pulling people in caused her to stay and do he best to make sure Ponyville and Equestria were protected. She made some dangerous moves, she had pulled out all her favors with her contacts. Now she just had to make sure all these sticks she glued together to make the fort held up. Current I'll get back to you on that. Other Info *In a redrom (♥) with Trixie. *Has a loe’athal symbiont named 'Alice' *Holder of the (Currently Sentient) Element of Magic. *Is currently the only pony Sollux likes other than Trixie. *Her singing is used primarily to stabilize Trixie in emotional or damaging moments. *Can make small crystal animals and objects. Their capabilities seem to be expanding, though they do not have the same properties as the core crystals. Category:Character Category:Pony Category:Unicorn Pony